1 . Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for introducing loading auxiliary means with a transport device into a shelf compartment and a transport device for performing the method, as described in the preambles of claims 1 and 12.
2 . The Prior Art
EP 0 647 575 B1 discloses a transport device for introducing and removing loading auxiliary means into or out of a shelf compartment, which comprises at least one telescopic arm consisting of a support frame and a slide mounted displaceably thereon. The slide is provided at the ends with stop devices that are pivotable between a starting position and an operating position, which stop devices are spaced apart from one another at least so far, that between the latter a loading auxiliary means can be mounted. If a loading auxiliary means is to be introduced into the shelf storage, at least the stop device mounted at the end opposite the shelf system pivots behind the side wall of the loading auxiliary means and the loading auxiliary means is pushed off onto a shelf compartment. During the removal the telescopic arm is extended into the shelf compartment and afterwards the stop device mounted at the end facing the shelf storage pivots behind the side wall of the loading auxiliary means and is pushed off the shelf compartment. The load bearing device is only suitable for operating a shelf storage with a single depth shelf row.
In the transport devices known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,521 B2 and EP 1 772 400 A1 two loading auxiliary means arranged behind one another are gripped from behind individually by stop devices mounted pivotably on telescopic arms and inserted into the shelf store or removed from the shelf storage.
From EP 0 775 665 B1a transport device in the form of a telescopic table is known, in which the outer telescopic slide moves above a loading auxiliary means to be inserted or removed and stop pairs are pivoted in opposite directions respectively behind the respective end of the loading auxiliary means.
The transport device described in DE 203 03 376 U1 for introducing and removing loading auxiliary means comprises a gripping device, which is placed against the side walls of the loading auxiliary means to be inserted or removed in an engaging manner or for example also by means of suction. In this way it is possible to prevent the gripping device from moving up to the rear wall of the shelf compartment during the removal of a loading auxiliary means, in order to grip round the rear side wall of the loading auxiliary means in an engaging manner.
The load mounting device known from DE 44 22 240 A 1 comprises parallel arranged telescopic arms each with a slide that can be extended in horizontal direction on both sides, which are provided with stop devices. The telescopic arms can be moved towards one another in the direction of a shelf aisle (X-direction) and moved apart from one another. On the platform between the telescopic arms a continuous conveyor is arranged. For inserting a palette the latter is firstly pushed so far by the continuous conveyor that the stop devices can engage positively by the advancing movement of the telescopic arms in X-direction into the palette. By removing the slide with the simultaneous drive of the continuous conveyor the palette is moved up to an aisle-close or aisle-remote storage space in a shelf compartment. The gripping of the palette is performed laterally either on the front or middle blocks of the palette. On removing a palette from the shelf compartment firstly the stop devices are adjusted in X-direction and in this way the blocks of the palette are gripped positively from behind by the stop devices and by drawing in the slide the palette is pushed onto the conveying unit.